The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bant Pin09.’
‘Bant Pin09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bant Pin09’ has purple/pink flowers, larger flowers, good floriferiousness, a relatively compact and mounding habit that is well branched, and has dark-green foliage.
‘Bant Pin09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘5-1’ with pink color. ‘5-1’ has a shorter plant habit, darker flower color, and fewer basal branches than ‘Bant Pin09.’
The male parent of ‘Bant Pin09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘44-1’ with a pink color and medium spreading habit. ‘44-1’ is later to flower and has lighter foliage than ‘Bant Pin09.’
‘Bant Pin09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in July 2004 and the seed sowing in November 2004.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bant Pin09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2005 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bant Pin09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Bant Pin09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Bant Pin09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.